Tea- Ghaskyrie
by NightcatMau
Summary: Set after Smooth- Ghastkyrie, this story follows up on the happy couples and takes a look at family life for Ghastly and Valkyrie, the kids, fur kids and other delights included. Sort of a romantic, family thing. Also includes a lesbian and gay pairing, s
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Gordon, Anton or Tipstaff. This story follows Smooth- Ghastkyrie. Ah, if you disapprove of two men being in love, or two women for that matter you may want to turn back now. And thanks to the reader who asked for a family-centered story. This was fun! Oh, Val is in her 20s at least. Story is in Ghastly's POV. And yeah, Val is ooc.

* * *

Ghastly was standing in the doorway watching Valkyrie and Clara baking when Skulduggery and Tommy joined him. Ghastly put a finger to his lips and father and son nodded. With Jacob and Tara, now two, down for their naps the women were getting caught up on baking for the shop. He chuckled to himself slightly and Valkyrie looked up, reading his mind.

The women had never meant to go into baking along with raising the children and working in the shop. They truly enjoyed working beside the men, and both were justifiably proud of the products they made and enjoyed designing. But Skulduggery, not really listening had went to the store for Clara. And Ghastly knew that instead of: "Sweetheart, will you get one of those fifty packet boxes of oatmeal from the store? They're healthy, I think." The last part directed towards Valkyrie who had nodded, he'd heard oatmeal, healthy and fifty.

When he'd proudly returned with fifty pounds of gluten free oatmeal from the health food store the women had exchanged glances then laughed. They'd set to work making prettily tied sachets to throw in baths and a line of cookies for the store. They'd done it just to be silly, not meaning to have to continue. After all, who in their right mind went to a tailor's for baked goods or bath products? Ghastly had played along with the joke, finding the whole thing funny himself.

They were, of course, going to take everything back upstairs for their own use after the day was finished. But customers had gone crazy for the products when they saw Clara and Valkyrie's hand printed sign that explained everything was edible, baby safe and pet safe.

Now Valkyrie grinned, clearly remembering how they'd gotten started too. "You should not listen more often, dad." She said fondly and came forward to hug him. Skulduggery grinned, clearly pleased with himself, clearly happy that he got hugs from his daughter on a daily basis. Valkyrie hugged Ghastly and Tommy as well, then returned to help Clara take the cookies off the sheets. Ghastly was starving from the good scents he'd been smelling drifting down the stairs and the women seemed to sense it.

"Well, well. We made a surprise for our men and babies and they showed up right on time. Cookies, freshly baked bread, help yourselves, but save room for my homemade chicken soup." Clara said proudly as a sleepy Jacob and Tara were fetched by Valkyrie.

Ghastly smiled at Valkyrie as she returned, a child on each hip. She grinned at him, clearly proud of the job she did with the children and got them settled with juice boxes and softer cookies made just for them.

"You two are going to give the cafe a run for its money." Ghastly said happily. The women blushed.

"I wish." Valkyrie said, sitting down at last to devour her food. "But I'm happy they understood we just wanted to make enough for us. Besides we can't have chocolate anything with the pets around." She said as Odie and Garfield sauntered in, clearly having smelled the feast. Ghastly couldn't remember all the spices the women had to avoid but he remembered chocolate. They didn't shun these things for home use, but they were very careful to explain to Tommy that chocolate and coffee were deadly to pets. With their babies however, explaining was impossible so chocolate cookies would wait until the kids were old enough to understand. And the women did things with carob that tasted like chocolate so their customers were content.

The opted to cook pet-friendly and baked and made treats that were pet and kid friendly too. Ghastly thought of this as Clara got up and got treats for the pets as well. As she sat back down she looked excitedly at their family. "I got asked something, and I wanted everyone to hear about it before I decide. The little ones too because it takes a family pulling together for anything to work. I've been asked if we couldn't start blending herbal teas. And perhaps a few of the violet candies Valkyrie makes for herself and thinks customers don't know about." She said amused, and Valkyrie smiled and nodded gamely. But then she looked at Ghastly, who had no idea she'd been making the candies or eating them.

"Oh, we can't possibly. I'm not having you do more of the work alone in the shop. And I don't make the candies that often." She said quickly, flushing at having been caught.

Skulduggery snorted. "I'm there too, remember? And you hate sitting around when your orders are finished. Besides, Valkyrie, who says you women get to do everything alone, hmm? Maybe we men would like to flex our hunter-gatherer sides too. I mean it, Val. Start the teas, but only if we get to help. I think Ghastly should be the expert, right, Tommy?" He asked and Ghastly swallowed when everyone looked at him.

"Herbal teas just sound like so much work." He said and shrugged. He'd never gone in for them, unless Val made them of course. He knew she liked them though, so if she approved he was open to them. "All right, but only if we make blends everyone will like."

"We will, Ghastly." Valkyrie assured him. "But I know what you mean. We will need time. I swear our customers watch too many Disney movies. They just assume that we can make products appear. This will mean buying books and doing research and setting up a budget. But you know all that." She said, smiling sheepishly and he knew that for a second she'd been willing to take all the burden on herself.

He loved that Valkyrie worked so hard, but she had a tendency to work herself into the ground if not stopped. He reached across the table taking her hand in his. "We do this together, Val, like everything else. Skulduggery can handle looking for books and doing research because that is his strength. I'll work out a budget and you ladies can work out what we try first. Blending can fall to us men, packaging too." He said and everyone nodded as he squeezed her hand gently then at last let go, wishing he never had to.

Ghastly knew very well the women viewed it as women's work and would have just added it to their chores list, but he'd been getting asked for things as well. "To tell you the truth our customers have been after me for sachets for their closets and the like, so perhaps we can make multi-tasking blends and I can always find material a tad more masculine for the men, maybe put oak chips up in bags or something." He said and Valkyrie looked at him closely. "What?"

"That's a great idea. I think we've all been asked for things. The problem is knowing if enough customers will buy before we invest in materials, so how about we do limited batches of everything? Minimal risk for us, like with the cookies, and customers seem to like things made that way." She offered and Ghastly nodded.

As they worked together after lunch he looked at her. "You've got a good head for business, Valkyrie, and you know like I do customers can be both loyal and fickle. They'll be after us to open a cafe, next." She blushed deeply and he realized she'd been asked. He shook his head. They'd all agreed from the start not to let customers take over their lives. Ghastly knew people weren't intentionally thoughtless, but some expected to be catered to twenty-four seven and it just wasn't possible.

Valkyrie interrupted his thoughts. "We already cookies to the cafe and you know they are being nice to us since they already have an in-house bakery. They've even asked if we'd make teas and candies for them to sell as well. I think the owner wants us to practically go into business with them. I declined but she seems really eager and it doesn't make sense. Isn't that like one fast food place inviting another in?"

"Yes." Ghastly agreed. "But they do that, sweetie. Sometimes instead of competing it makes sense to offer a potential competitor's products for sale. It keeps peace in the kingdom and you both make money. I had no idea she'd asked, to be honest."

Valkyrie nodded and sighed. "People have wanted a cafe in here. They want to drink tea they'd actually pay for. We didn't ruin things with the cookies, did we? It was meant as a joke, you know."

"I know." He said, amused. "But sweetheart, I think it's a wonderful change. Yes it makes the shop a little more hectic at times, but as long as no one is pushing themselves too hard I'm all for it. Now, how come I don't know about these candies, hmm?"

Valkyrie blushed. "I'd had them from a store once but they cost a fortune so I made some a few times with Clara because she knows all the Victorian sweet recipes. That was another request, by the way. We had two older ladies who dress like they're from the Victorian era, the Fox sisters, in to pick up orders. They're the ones who caught me with violets on my breath and asked for some candies. What could I do? Now they have the idea we're going to open a sweet shop."

Ghastly laughed. "You're still not telling me why you never told me, sweetie." He said gently and she blushed.

"I thought it made me a bad mom to eat them considering I watch what the kids eat. Clara and I made a couple batches and hid them in our pockets. We were afraid the kids could choke on them. Though if I made a lovely soft mints they would be child safe. Maybe a larger straw type candy." She looked at him considering something then looked at the kids. They were half asleep before the fire with their furry siblings. "What am I saying? Kids armed with candy and pet fur in a tailor's? Oh no. Maybe when they are older." She said and seemed content to let the matter drop.

She had a point. They were good kids, but they were two and would think nothing of putting dirty hands and mouths on the nearest material. Even magical children weren't perfect. Still, Valkyrie had a gift, didn't she? Not every person was as talented in the kitchen and well, he knew eventually there would be a disaster of some sort when you mixed furry kids, clothing and toddlers. So he looked at Valkyrie, knowing that all he had to do was look and smile at her.

She blushed and nodded, accepting his encouragement. "OK, I do have a few good recipes I can make with Clara, but sweetheart, that means you and dad have to mind the kids more often. We can't exactly have them around boiling pans of sugar and the like." She said and he nodded.

"We honestly don't mind, Val. And you see how good Skulduggery is about keeping an eye on all three. Plus we do have Tommy, I've never seen a child with that good of manners or sense of responsibility. He's like a little adult." And it was true. The young skeleton was seven now, and he took his position of oldest sibling (refusing to be seen as an uncle, and he had a point) very seriously.

Still he was just a seven-year-old. It was Odie, Ghastly knew that watched the children along with Garfield. They never let the children out of their sight and never, ever let them wander towards the hallway. The dog had more than repaid them for adopting her by herding any errant child back to where they belonged and the cat considered it his duty to protect the children.

"Aren't you two forgetting someone?" An amused voice asked and Ghastly turned to see Echo Gordon, well, Valkyrie's uncle so far as she was concerned, drifting up behind them. The man had insisted one day on selling the mansion and moving in to help out and never looked back. He smiled fondly at his niece. "I get to play schoolmaster, remember?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, I can start a bit early with those two, that's all. Our little ones deserve an early start anyhow." He said kindly.

Ghastly was relieved. Gordon could be ruthless with his enemies but he never mentioned the real reason a living skeleton and two jinxed children couldn't go to school like every other child. True, Tommy and his mother had full-body facades just like Skulduggery, so they could eat and enjoy life, but there was always the danger of a malfunction. Ghastly knew the sad day would come when they found out what the world could be like, but for a few precious years more they had a doting uncle to protect them. He watched as Tara and Jacob toddled over from the rug by the fireplace and grabbed onto Valkyrie's legs.

Clearly it was time for Up. And she was only too happy to indulge them. "Up, sweetie?" She asked as she picked up Tara then Jacob. Their baby girl giggled happily and Ghastly loved how Valkyrie looked adoringly at their daughter. He'd always though Tara was beautiful but it took the ritual of Up to teach him she really was, and so was anyone else Valkyrie decided to play it with. She settled the children securely and carried them to look into the ornate mirror about the fireplace.

"Do you see how beautiful you are sweetie, how perfect?" Valkyrie crooned, and Tara giggled. "And look how handsome you are, Jacob. Do you see?" Valkyrie asked and their son waved happily to himself. By waving into the mirror Valkyrie had taught the babies to recognize themselves and only see beautiful babies. And any time he even felt remotely sorry for himself she drug him in front of the mirror too or any of the other adults and encouraged them to see what she saw in them until they really did see it. And the funny this was, it worked.

That night as they at last climbed into bed Ghastly was only too happy to draw Valkyrie into a lingering kiss. She sighed happily, cupping his face gently in a way that still made him dizzy. She drew back at last to cuddle into his embrace and he smiled down at her, knowing she'd be gazing adoringly at him, even in the darkness. "You know, sweetie, I expect to try the first batch of candy, and don't worry. Our kids are good kids, they'll know to only eat it at certain times. They don't steal cookies or things from the displays and that's pretty amazing for two-year-olds."

"True." She agreed sleepily. "Our furry kids won't allow them to. Then if you men can spare us ladies we want to work all day tomorrow. We want to keep it simple, but we do have a few ideas up our sleeves. I'm just glad Clara knows so much about making sweets."

"So do you." Ghastly replied, but from Valkyrie's even breathing he knew she'd fallen asleep. Sleep soon claimed him as well and it seemed like an instant later he was up and taking Odie for her morning run while the women set to work.

By later that afternoon the women marched downstairs proudly with an assortment of candies. There were long minty straws of piped candy that melted in the mouth and ones done in violet shapes and flavours. There were soft caramels as well that wouldn't destroy anyone's dental work, some topped with sea salt and oh-so-soft and creamy lemony candies as well. Ghastly thought they were all heavenly.

As did Skulduggery who joined him in the sampling and praising both women. The children were given candies as well and seemed to be happy to help with the testing, and the women seemed relieved they were indeed child-safe. Ghastly looked at the women amazed. "You two could make a fortune doing this." He said, meaning it. "Everything is perfect. What are you choosing for the store?" He asked.

"We think just the meltaways like the mint straws and violets. Are you sure we aren't being trouble, Ghastly?" Clara asked worriedly. "We realize you never intended to have so much activity-" She trailed off helplessly and gestured to the line of goods the women had made.

"Do you women have any idea how lonely I used to be?" He asked kindly. "Beside, look here." He handed them a basket of homemade dog and cat toys with a smile, enjoying the women's praise. There were tug toys and catnip filled bits of fabric for them to admire and comment over. "Customers saw what the furry kids have and-" He shrugged happily. Sure thing were simpler when he was just a tailor, but they'd been lonelier too.

The doorbell rang and before the women could hide the extra candies or even explain they were just testing out recipes the Victorian ladies in question, two of the sweetest sisters imaginable swooped in. "You made them!" Victoria, the older sister cried happily. "May we, my dear?" She asked and Valkyrie nodded as the women sampled each confection.

The younger sister, Elizabeth, tittered happily. "So daring, aren't we, sister?" She asked and as the women chattered happily Ghastly got up to get them tea. The Fox sisters, who had surprised everyone when they turned out to be living skeletons as well, often stopped by for tea or a chat. And although Ghastly wasn't the most social of men, he knew the women considered it their sacred duty to visit with Clara and Valkyrie. In fact, the prim and proper ladies had never set foot in his establishment until a woman could wait on their most delicate needs.

He grinned to himself. For women who could get easily fed up with other women being frilly and delicate, both Valkyrie and Clara attracted what Clara kindly reffered to as 'old dears' by the sackful. The sisters sat with their tea, asking if they could please order some of the violet candies now to take home straight away. Valkyrie, never one to miss a sale, nodded. She was up and back with some artfully wrapped candies in a few minutes and in the meantime the sisters fussed over the pets and children.

The whispered an order to Clara who nodded, then held up their fingers to their lips. Ghastly thought it was sweet that they had such delicate manners, and he knew very well half the things they ordered we as a kindness to Valkyrie, who somehow never lost patience with them. When she returned with the wrapped packages of sweets in a basket filled with the other kinds as well the sisters promptly bought them all. A rather surprised Valkyrie watched them sail out the door, elegantly gift bagged treats in hand. "What just happened?" She asked, rather dazed.

"I have no earthly idea, sweetie." Ghastly admitted. "I think they said those are tea time sweets. You've certainly charmed those two. Silly question, but where did you find packaging so fast?"

"Oh, it's the in thing now to wrap even things for just yourself so any shop that sells baked good or candy ingredients has supplies." Valkyrie said and Clara nodded. Valkyrie flashed her a grateful smile. "Thanks for telling me they'd show up, mom, how did you know?"

Clara grinned. "I called them, dear. I knew the idea of getting at sweets before the public could would be too great a temptation. Those two adore what they consider mischief. Besides, I told you I believe in you, you're my daughter. You are a master confectioner in the making, sweetheart." She said, gathering Valkyrie into a hug.

And the day held more changes for Valkyrie, ones Skulduggery was happy to announce. "Ladies, it's obvious you have enough to do with the sewing, cookies and now adding candy and tea? We've hired a man to help us in the tailor's and we'll see to getting you a proper kitchen and work area in some of the unused rooms down here." He said and Ghastly watched both women sigh in relief.

The problem with working out of the upstairs kitchen was not only being upstairs, but that they never really left work. And he wouldn't mind having them closer. It would also mean, he knew, a lot more lunches from the cafe, but he was OK with that. Business was booming, for now at any rate and they had to offer customers what they wanted before another tailor did the same then better.

He grinned hugely when their partner arrived to take them all out to dinner at the cafe. "Anton?" Valkyrie asked in wonder as she ran happily to their friend. "You're the new partner? But the Midnight Hotel-" She said as he gathered her into a hug.

"Sold for a good sum and will be just fine." Anton assured her. He greeted the children then, and the animals. "I missed my sister and my niece and nephews." Anton continued. "We only go around once, Val. And I've learned to do quite a bit of my own tailoring and such being on the go all the time. Why did you think the men were preparing an extra room down here?" He asked with a grin.

Ghastly was pleased with himself because the women had been so busy they hadn't noticed. He knew they would never have willingly given up the jobs they did in the shop and they did excellent work, but for a product line that had started out as a joke their cookies and bath sachets were now outpacing his tailoring in sales. He hoped they would like the plans Anton had drafted for an open air kitchen attached to the shop. The women would be in the same room and he could move his supply room across the hall. It was hard for him to admit as a man, but he needed to keep Valkyrie as close as possible and he hoped the women would approve the drawings over dinner.

So dinner that night included everyone, the furry kids included. Anton showed his ideas to the women and for the longest time the men held their breath as the women stared at the designs. "You really want us with you, don't you?" Valkyrie asked, her eyes misting up.

"Of course we do, sweetie. We miss you girls when you go upstairs." Ghastly said, cuddling her in close. He felt relief flood through him. The women would be downstairs and the whole family could see each other all day that way. He sent up a thankful prayer that the women were happy and needed them too.

Pam, the owner of the cafe, saw the designs and pressed her idea on the group gently after hearing the women would be baking and making other treats full-time. "It really wouldn't be more work for you ladies." She coaxed. "We just want a promise of regular deliveries of cookies and sweets of course." The women looked bewildered.

"Two people couldn't possibly supply both the tailor's and your cafe." Valkyrie said weakly.

"You could hire help." Pam wheedled, seeming to sense a weak point. "We don't expect huge amounts. Just some of the candies the sisters told us about. Oh, and also some of that peanut butter fudge you make. Please?" The owner wheedled, her wife joining her and together Pam and Meg got a promise that the women would at least meet with potential helpers.

Ghastly sympathized, he truly did. Where on Earth would they find anyone they trusted enough to practically live in the shop? Anton was already committed to the tailor's and he and Skulduggery wouldn't have a moment to spare now.

"I can help." Tommy offered and Valkyrie smiled at him.

"How about you help us figure out who to hire?" She asked and Ghastly was touched. Most people brushed children aside and although he obviously couldn't work around dangerous things like boiling sugar or hot ovens unsupervised he knew Tommy would just divide his time between helping where he could and minding his siblings.

Tommy tilted his skull to one side and thought deeply. "Dad, would it be OK if we interviewed people who already have jobs?" He asked and Ghastly watched Skulduggery scramble for the right answer.

"Well, yes, if they need the job badly enough, or don't like where they work, why?"

"Well, uncle Tipstaff never wants to leave and he loves cookies. He's always saying he'd like to do something like we do."

Skulduggery seemed about to protest the idea of hiring the overly fussy man but Anton spoke up. "That's actually a rather good idea. I don't know Tipstaff as well as any of you do, but if the man is miserable at the Sanctuary we could use the help. Since I'm buying into the business we can certainly afford him." He said, nodding decisively.

"That's if he wants the job." Valkyrie said, but she nodded her agreement after looking at Clara. The children loved Tipstaff and he wasn't fussy at all once he got away from the Sanctuary, in fact he'd looked happy for once in the shop fingering the bath sachets which Ghastly knew he bought for himself. The poor man, Ghastly realized, must be as lonely as he had been.

So, several days later, he was only too happy to start fixing up another room with the men and Tipstaff not only moved in along with Anton but he instantly got to work in the kitchen with the women. And as the weeks and months sped by they all settled in so well it was as if the men had always been there.

Ghastly got used to a bustling Tipstaff arranging candles which turned out to be his specialty, candies, or cookies for the display area or rushing orders to or from the cafe. He also got used to seeing customers that had once been royal grouches becoming rather smitten with the women. Sworn bachelors suddenly put on their tweedy best and would sit with tea or coffee (the quick-witted women also served it at the two tiny cafe tables they'd installed) and relax, buying Ghastly and the men precious time as they finished orders or made requested alterations.

Customers loved the aroma of freshly baked bread (which they had added to the products line) and the sweet smell of candies being made, or would watch in utter fascination as candles were poured into jars them left for the wicks to set. And although Ghastly agreed, what he liked best was when the women made impromptu picnic baskets. Clara was whisking out one around lunch time and Ghastly eagerly locked the front door and put up the closed sign.

Everyone helped move the furniture back slightly and spread blankets on the floor. They had real picnic foods like fried chicken, sandwiches and other good things to eat, including an ice box cake for dessert. Ghastly took advantage of the break to cuddle Valkyrie into him and she giggled happily. He still courted her, he never assumed he'd won her and he figured that was the way it should be because she'd never stopped doing sweet things for him, either like the picnic baskets she and Clara made up.

"You women are going to let us men make dinner." Ghastly insisted and Valkyrie nodded happily. After lunch he helped her clean up and before he switched the sign back over and unlocked the door he escorted her to the fabric room. Valkyrie looked confused until he shut the door behind him and pulled her into a lingering kiss.

She returned the kiss as eagerly as she always did, and Ghastly was happy the others didn't mind hin grabbing alone time with her as her wrapped his arms around her waist. She was content to settle her head into his chest and sighed. "Please tell me that's a happy sigh and not you having second thoughts about the work you ladies took on. You only have to say the word, Val, and you can stop doing it. " She looked up at him in surprise.

"I just miss our alone time, sometimes." She admitted. "Remember when it was just the two of us? I'm not saying I want to go back to that, ever, but things seemed so much quieter then." She said with a smile and he knew what she meant.

"I know. I grew up like that, but it must be bedlam to you to have the kids and so many adults around. Which is why we men all want to take you ladies on vacation. Don't say a word to Clara, though. Skulduggery wants to surprise her later" Valkyrie had rewarded him with an impish grin and nodded.

So Clara did get surprised and a few weeks later, the whole family, Anton and Tipstaff included were happy to relax in the cottage he and Valkyrie had honeymooned in. Was it crowded? Certainly, but a good kind of crowded, and since there were three bedrooms to the cottage now and the bachelors shared one with the children and fur kids camping out by the fire and everyone was content. Ghastly of course was more than content, he was blissful.

There were relaxing walks on the beach and he adored the alone time with Valkyrie. Well, the furry kids included. As they strolled along in the early dawn, the dog and cat on their leashes he felt blessed. "I can't believe how lucky we are, Val. We have a good marriage, happy kids, and a strong family. And with Anton and Tipstaff joining the family you're back to making your purses and Clara has time to sew as well."

Valkyrie smiled in reply. "I'm happy they moved in. I think they are too. And, unless I'm reading them wrong-" She trailed off with a grin and Ghastly pulled her closer. He knew what she meant because he knew Anton had a ring with him and intended to propose to Tipstaff that evening on the beach. Life had come full circle for all of them and he knew they were truly blessed. Ghastly stopped and pulled Valkyrie into a lingering kiss, knowing they were the lucky ones.

* * *

**Yeah, a very long one-shot, but I didn't want to drag the first story on forever. I was asked for a family-centered story, so there you have it. Hope you like it! Comments as always are welcome, unless you're a mean person.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Ghastly, Skulduggery, Tipstaff, Anton, Dexter, or Saracen. Val is so ooc here it is scary. Thanks to **Night Time Story Lover** for the fave.

* * *

Valkyrie woke up cradled in the warmth of Ghastly's arms and snuggled in deeper. She heard him grunt in sleepy pleasure, then heard his voice. "Val, you awake? Val, honey?" He sounded excited and she couldn't imagine why.

"Mmm?" She mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled then because he was smiling and it always made her happy to see him happy. Whatever he was excited about it was good.

"Come for a walk with me." He coaxed. "I bet it's snowing. We could take the fur kids. Garfield would love it, wearing his wee boots, pouncing in the snow." She laughed softly and nodded. Valkyrie kissed him sleepily then got up and got ready. She wondered as she dressed if was the kids, having such a large family, or just that Christmas would be there soon, but he was as happy as a little boy who was going to see Santa.

She grinned to herself then met him in the hallway. They'd agreed to move downstairs shortly after coming back from vacation. Mainly they'd agreed because the rest of their family had pouted until they gave in, but now as she got Garfield into his leash and harness she was happy they had. Garfield purred and rubbed against her in greeting, then stared at her expectantly. "Oh right, your boots." She said good-naturedly.

She'd wanted to tell Ghastly that cats hated anything on their feet, but Garfield had watched Odie get them for her walks whenever it was cold or rainy and even though he rarely went on the morning jogs, he slipped into his little boots as if he'd been born in them.

"See? Told you he'd like them." Ghastly said fondly. Valkyrie nodded and smiled. Ghastly was more of a father than anything else to Garfield and Odie, and now, sensing his boyish excitement they pranced out the door smartly.

"It did snow." Valkyrie marveled as they walked along, hand in hand. It wasn't much, just an inch or two, but it was kind of romantic and Ghastly had been right again. Garfield was indeed pouncing about in the snow, chasing imaginary mice and Odie was enjoying herself too, pushing little sprays of snow into the air happily with her muzzle, her tail wagging furiously. "Did you dream about this, Ghastly?" She asked and he nodded, smiling.

"I did, and it was so vivid, Val. Even the shop windows were made up-" He trailed off in surprise. The shop windows were indeed made up, and that was unheard off. "Maybe I'm still dreaming." He said faintly as they stopped at the corner grocery and stared in wonder. The owner, usually a terminal grouch, was already up and putting in a seasonal display. He waved and nodded cheerily.

"Maybe we're both dreaming." Valkyrie said as they both smiled and waved back. Ghastly smiled at her fondly as she turned to look at him, and slipped his arms around her waist. "OK, you're obviously excited about something, so give." She said, laughing in delight as he nuzzled her affectionately.

"I'm just excited. Are you going to start making Christmas cookies for the shop?" She nodded, smiling. "And put the fudge into shapes like Christmas trees?" He asked and she nodded again her smile growing into a grin as his clear excitement grew. "And make Christmas candy?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. If you have the time you can help." She offered and he looked like Christmas had come early.

"I haven't helped with things like that since I was a little boy." He said shyly. "But if I do have time, I was thinking. Hot coco, eggnog and wassail, all homemade for the shop. The customers would love it, and we can have some too. It was in my dream. Please?" He begged and Valkyrie laughed. So that was what he was after.

"OK, deal. We just have to let mom and Tipstaff know." She agreed as she scooped Garfield up and they headed for home.

* * *

And at home twin bundles of hyperactivity launched themselves towards them. "Mom, dad!" The twins squealed. Valkyrie laughed and hoisted Tara up. "Hey, sweetie! What's this? Did you make a decoration? It's beautiful, sweetheart, thank you." She said, taking a construction paper wreath Tara offered. She kissed her daughter in thanks and Tara giggled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ghastly fuss over Jacob and accept a gift himself and she smiled fondly. The man knew how to melt her heart, she'd give him that.

"They heard me get up." Her mom said as she walked towards them, a tray of steaming mugs of coco in hand. "You two warm yourselves, everyone else will as well. I have cooler ones for the littlest ones and a whole batch going for the customers." She said, and Valkyrie murmured her thanks as she set Tara down. They never had coco. The whole family seemed excited about the holidays and unless Valkyrie was wrong it was only December first. Still, it was wonderful.

"Your father commandeered the kitchen along with Tipstaff and Anton, they're making us a Christmas breakfast." Her mom said, amused. "I know, I know, it's only the first of December, but they're excited, sweetheart. They're calling it a test run."

"Wonderful coco, Mom." Ghastly said. And their mom, well, Laura, beamed at him. She'd adopted Ghastly in the same instant she'd adopted Valkyrie, something that amused Skulduggery to no end. But still, she couldn't have asked for better parents. They were her parents full stop and with their ceaseless outpouring of love she missed her first family less and less.

Ghastly seemed to sense her thoughts as they settled into the buttery soft leather chairs they had for customers. "Are you OK, sweetie?"

"Yeah, actually, more than OK." She answered, smiling, as she watched their kids settle in front of the fireplace with their furry siblings. She had to show him she was, OK, and that she _was_ thankful and happy in her own way, even if she'd rather be more quiet about it. "Why don't we string popcorn with the kids later?" She asked, recalling her own dream. "They can use it and the decorations they made to decorate." She offered and Ghastly smiled at her seemingly happy that she'd caught the Christmas spirit.

Soon they were all being called into breakfast and Valkyrie was sure she had to be dreaming. The men had cooked pancakes in the shape of Christmas trees, made the kids eggs that looked like reindeer and did all sorts of fanciful things. It rather sweet, actually. And it had to be a dream, it had to be. Her partner, mentor and best friend as well as father wasn't debating with Tommy which holiday pet toys they should make first. There was no way the skeleton detective had turned into a sentimental dad who was excited about Christmas.

But he was. Tommy turned to her excitedly. "Dad says we can do some of the sewing but we'll be helping decorate and make the eggnog too." Valkyrie nodded happily enough. So the menfolk were in on the plan for a day of holiday cheer, most likely her mom was too.

"Sounds good, but pace yourself, OK? We might be months behind mortal stores, but our customers won't mind waiting for our very best, and have fun, OK?" She asked and her little brother nodded. Ghastly murmured his approval and Tipstaff spoke up happily.

"That's what I love about magical communities. We have our holidays in the proper season. No Christmas in July or whatever mortals call it." He tsked fussily and Valkyrie laughed good-naturedly.

"You're right, I never thought of that. I like this better. It feels right." And it did feel right as she watched Ghastly gesture at the radio on as they entered the tailor's and holiday music filled the air. Hours later the children had hung the construction paper decorations they had made and Valkyrie took a break from making eggnog along with Tipstaff, Skulduggery and Tommy to admire their work and watch the customers started to crowd in. As soon as word had spread about the seasonal goodies and drinks they had been crowding into the tailor's, a lot placing orders to the point where Ghastly looked delirious with joy.

Mini-break over she headed back behind the open-air counter. "Brilliant idea to decorate the fudge with piped icing." Tipstaff praised and she blushed. She'd dreamt of doing it, she explained as they stocked the tempting treats into the glass fronted counter that made up the front of the open-air kitchen and Tipstaff looked at her with interest.

"Strange, because I dreamt about today too. But unless the Fox sisters bring us pointsettias and that grouch down the way has pine swags for us-" He trailed off. In came the Fox sisters, flowers in hand, in came the grouch who owned the corner grocery, laden down with pine bough swags for them. Valkyrie watched the men thank him, and she watched her mother thank the Fox sisters as she refilled cups of eggnog and gave customers plates of cookies or fudge, or hurried to fill other orders. She wondered if the adults had planned this, so she would enjoy the day, but she didn't think so as they closed up for lunch.

Everyone, it turned out, as Skulduggery returned laden down with food from the cafe had dreamt about the day. And they had all been wonderful dreams. Valkyrie smiled as she quickly finished her lunch, saving half for later. "In my dream it was about now and we got started on popcorn swags with the kids." She said, rising, and all three trailed after her into the open air kitchen. "I have to make the popcorn first, guys." She said good-naturedly. "We have time before the doors open?" She asked and Ghastly nodded.

"We'll make time." He said, joining her. "Tell me there were cranberries in your dream as well." He said and she nodded.

"I just got some this morning at the grocery, no idea why." Anton said from the couch. "You're welcome to them. And the cloves and oranges. I can't even explain why I bought things like that. You all know how I usually am around the holidays. But then, we all have a reason to celebrate this year, don't we?" He asked happily and Valkyrie remembered something. The Dead Men had never really admitted it, but they got together if they could around the holidays and more or less had hidden from them in Ghastly's shop.

Because none of them, til now, had had a single thing to celebrate. It touched her then to think her marriage had done her friends some good. "Anton, would you read to the kids later? I have the Christmas book I had from when I was little somewhere." She asked and he nodded. Anton adored all the kids, so did Tipstaff. And now it seemed, they liked the holidays too.

Popcorn popped at last, Valkyrie poured it into bowls for the kids then sat down cross-legged on the floor with them. She gave Garfield and Odie a piece each to play with and watched contentedly as Ghastly explained threading the blunt plastic needle and stringing the popcorn to Tommy. Skulduggery settled in beside her. "I'm glad he knows how. I never was one for decorating, even when I was alive." He murmured through closed teeth. "How you holding up? Not too much Christmas cheer all at once is it?"

"No, but tell me you all didn't plan this." She said and he grunted then shook his head. "I didn't think you did. What is it then that makes this year feel so different?" She asked and he shrugged.

"No idea, but I feel it too. Maybe you and I realized it's OK to like Christmas. A little. But I simply refuse to hand any tacky decorations." He said and grinned at her.

"You're being silly again."

"I'm never silly. Ah, looks like duty calls." He replied as Anton beckoned Valkyrie. She was happy to go help him with the oranges and cloves, studding the fruit and letting the kids see before the hung them around the shop on ribbon loops. It was very unusual to see the man who disliked the holidays as much as he disliked most people pick up Jacob so he could hang one of the clove-studded fruits, but very wonderful too and she knew she had Tipstaff to thank for that.

Soon they were opening the doors again, and the Fox sisters were returning. The gasped delightedly to see the new decorations in place and swore that they helped complete the Christmas aroma in the shop. "We wouldn't miss calling on you for anything." They assured Valkyrie and her mom. Ghastly had seen to tea and waved Valkyrie off to go sit with the women. When Tipstaff came over with a tray laden with candies and cookies he was waved off too and sat down happily.

Valkyrie watched Ghastly settle in behind with Skulduggery as customers started to stream back in and she had to grin to herself. He was already making more popcorn and she had to wonder what he was up to. And soon she realized it. Buttered toffee popcorn. She shook her head, smiling as she watched the men work. "Will you look at that." She murmured over her cup of tea and the Fox sisters tittered in approval.

Her mom grinned. "All day long your father has been excited as well." She said, watching as Tipstaff finished his tea and looked longingly at the men. "Go on then, Tipstaff. There will be other days for a visit." She said and Valkyrie saw he didn't need a second invitation. Her mom smiled at the Fox sisters. "Our men have been as excited as little boys today. No idea why." She said.

"It's something in the air this year, I think. Not just the snow, either." Victoria said and her sister Elizabeth nodded brightly then shyly spoke.

"We felt it too. As if today were Christmas day itself and the most wonderful gifts were coming. But not material ones, ones like this. Getting to visit with you ladies, seeing the shops done up, it has been, if you'll forgive the expression, magical." She said, sighing fondly. She turned to Valkyrie. "And thank you, my dear, for turning what used to be a cold and barren shop come the winter months into such a cozy place." She said and Valkyrie blushed.

But it was true, wasn't it? She remembered the old Ghastly. He'd been a foul-tempered grouch during the holidays. And she hadn't dared mention them to any of the Dead Men, but now she realized why. The holidays, regardless of a person's religion, were centered around family and friends. And they could be a cold, lonely time if you had neither. She looked at her mom, reading her thoughts and nodded.

"We'd like to invite you ladies to Christmas dinner." She said and the sisters gasped happily.

"We won't take no for an answer." Her mom insisted. It wouldn't after all, be much trouble and they knew the sisters had only each other despite being the warmest and friendliest people imaginable, they were also rather shy.

"May we bring something?" Victoria asked and the women nodded, then all too soon were seeing their friends to the door.

"That was sweet of you." Her mom said kindly. "Whatever made you do it?"

Valkyrie smiled. "We're lucky, and we know it. We have a family, a wonderful family to be with, good friends, plenty of food. We should share it when we can. I remember what it was like, living in the mansion and thinking I'd be alone on the holidays forever. Besides, they've been good to us, and I like having women come visit. And even I can't believe I just said that." She admitted and both women laughed as they rejoined the men.

Business had slowed down a little so Skulduggery and Tommy happily went to their machines and Valkyrie realized they had more work to do as almost everything was sold out. "Way ahead of you." Her mom said, leading the way back to the rooms she and Tommy shared with Skulduggery. In the fridge perfectly made fudge and other goodies awaited them. "Mom, did you even sleep?" Valkyrie asked, concerned.

"Yes dear, but I was up into the wee hours. I'll admit to that. I just- I love your father and doing things like this, working hard and putting my love into it are my gift to him. We agreed to exchange gifts like that, taking pride in our work, it must seem silly I suppose."

"No, mom, it doesn't. Ghastly more or less knows what he is getting though Tom is being a great sport and pretending the latest material isn't finished." She said with a grin. "And all I want in exchange is for him to be happy." She said as they carried the goodies back out to the shop.

"Well you're getting more than that, sweetheart." Ghastly said as he helped her set out the various goodies. "I'm going to get started on some orders, there should be plenty of drinks and everything else left for today. Good luck." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Valkyrie smiled and kissed him in response, then she and her mom got ready with Tipstaff for more customers.

There was a good stream of them, but happily by closing time it had tapered off. And everything, oddly had sold out. But just by enough and that was uncanny. As tired as they were, they'd have to push themselves to make more goodies the following day, and she debated trying to get off the couch she'd wearily sank into to make fudge. Skulduggery had taken off for fast food and promised to help the women along with Tipstaff after dinner.

Valkyrie reminded herself that a rush like this came once a year. Oh, they sold goodly amounts of sweets, cookies, candles and more during every holiday season, but Christmas was bedlam for all retailers. It was funny then, she supposed, that all their gifts for one another would be handmade or for the business. That might have sounded unromantic or even cheap to some, but her family came from a time when there was one gift a person if at all and gifts were often something rare for the time like cookies or fruit. She looked forward to a tabletop tree with Victoria and gingerbread cookies to hang on it they would make together.

She also knew she'd adapted to suit them and honestly didn't mind. They rarely watched TV. Ghastly certainly wasn't against it, he just enjoyed showing the kids something useful or playing with them instead. Or he'd tell stories or do magic for them and all the adults were like that. Valkyrie had adapted quite well to the new lifestyle and was justifiably proud of herself. She knew they were right, after all. Being able to entertain themselves would serve the kids well, and they was something to be said for having a father who could make all your clothes and toys.

And she honestly didn't miss TV too much. She was free after all to watch all the Dublin matches she liked, but somehow watching her children, furry ones included had become more appealing. Not, of course, that she didn't intend to teach them all about football. She was vaguely aware that Ghastly's mobile had rang and he'd answered it, then gathered the men in the corner of the shop after. They were whispering and giggling and she knew they were up to something.

And when Skulduggery returned she realized why. He had plenty of fast food take away, all right. And two men she hadn't seen in a very long time to help him carry it in. "Dexter! Saracen!" She said happily, hugging each man in turn. "Tell me you'll be around for longer than a few hours, I've missed you, both of you." She said, well aware that the old Valkyrie would have admitted to no such thing.

Dexter grinned hugely. "Ghastly was right, he said our interview would go well. We are in need of lodging and jobs, sister dear. Specifically taking up the night shift here. You teach us then you can sleep at night before you fall over." He said, steering her to the couch. He was right, she was dead on her feet, keeping longer and longer hours and sleeping less and less. It didn't help that she'd cut back on what she ate in a valiant effort to flatten her belly either.

As soon as everyone had food and settled in Ghastly explained things to her. "Dexter and Saracen would work at night, Valkyrie. Filling orders and making any goods needed for the following day. We know they are trustworthy since they're our brothers," he paused and several of the men snorted laughter, "and they'd really like to settle down at long last. What do you say, will you take on two more of the Dead Men?" He teased and she nodded happily.

"I will, and you're right, we need the help. You boys might need to learn some sewing as well, just in case the sweets, teas and other things taper off and you need busy work." She said and they both nodded. She knew, after all, that sales fluctuated in any business. As it was, she and Ghastly were lucky they could support one another.

Later as Valkyrie taught the men, then bowed out as her mom chased her off and took over she realized how very tired she was. Ghastly steered her to the couch in front of the fireplace and it was enough to her that he had waited up, even if he had used his time to sketch out designs for orders. When he also produced some eggnog for both of them she wanted to beg off, she had her waistline to think of, didn't she? But Ghastly frowned and shook his head. "Sweetheart, if I've learned anything from the fashion magazines our female customers drag in it is that you women purposely starve yourselves, and for what? You hardly ate anything all day, don't think I didn't see you just have tea with the Fox sisters or half a sandwich today. You're going to fall over if you keep it up."

"But I haven't had time to work out since the babies-" She tried weakly and heard one of his ominous growls. She'd never heard him direct one at her before.

"Drink." It was a command, not a request, and it was what she needed. Ghastly, by and large let Valkyrie do anything she wanted with herself, him, or the kids. But if anyone was in danger he would protect them with an utter ferocity that was a bit frightening. So she smiled and nodded, accepting the extra large cup, topped with whipped cream.

Tipstaff who had also stayed up, tsked her as he walked towards the open kitchen. "Sweetie, you can't do that. There's staying fashionably thin, and there's crazy. You could probably stand to put on a few pounds to be honest." He said, shaking his head. He came back with some of the candy. "Carb out, and I mean it. We can't have you collapsing on us, Val." She smiled and nodded.

As she drank her eggnog Ghastly relaxed beside her. "No more bright ideas to starve yourself down to nothing. We can find time to work out, that's partly why I've taken so many people in to help us out. I want you sewing with me again, at least on your purses. And I do want you eating, none of us had noticed you eating less until Tipstaff narced on you. And don't be angry at him, Val. You have the body of a woman who had children, you should be happy with how you are, not give in to some airbrushed image of perfection."

Valkyrie felt her heart flutter. He really did care. Ghastly really did love her. So she snuggled in and they finished off the eggnog and shared the candy since Tipstaff had also found her leftovers and stood there with arms folded until she dug into the reheated treats. He'd smiled then and tousled her hair then walked off humming happily to himself.

* * *

Later, when she was snuggled up against Ghastly in bed, he chuckled. "What?" She asked.

"Take this the right way, Val, but I'm the last man I'd ever expect to have a woman so worried about him that she'd diet herself to death. Oh, I don't think I'm ugly, not anymore, but it is funny, since I always expected to be alone. Now you can't do that ever again, OK, sweetie? I've put on a few pounds myself, you know." He took her hand and ran it up his abdomen. Not that she wasn't well aware it wasn't quite as rock hard as the day they'd married, they were still lovers after all, but it helped things click in place.

"I was going to say it makes you more attractive because it's from our life together and you being my primary taste tester, but I think you know that." She said adoringly, and he nodded, then drew her into an eager kiss. Valkyrie wondered if she was still dreaming as the lights went out at his gesture and decided she didn't want to find out.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning the kitchen was filled with fresh products and when the family all gathered for breakfast, she was thankful she had so many people to care for her. Apparently word had gotten around about her not eating because Skulduggery heaped her plate with food, then she felt eyes on her as she ate. "Sorry?" She tried.

"Apology accepted. Just don't ever scare us like that again." Tipstaff scolded mildly, then the table relaxed and the topic of the day was whether or not they'd face a crush. The family had shifted duties around so Valkyrie would be working with Ghastly and Anton, and Skulduggery could work with Clara. And, it turned out, customers didn't mind a bit.

Valkyrie smiled at Ghastly as she worked. "Thanks. I know I tend to go crazy and do extreme things, and I won't ask for help, but I see it as being weak. Sorry, I should have trusted you to love me for what I am and not what I used to be." She said. Garfield, who'd wandered over to settle into her lap purred loudly in agreement.

"No harm done, Val. Trust me, as a man who tried every procedure for over four centuries to look normal I of all people understand. There are always going to be superficial people who will judge us both, but they really don't matter, the people who love us do." He leaned over and kissed her chastely then settled back into work.

The day was more sedate, but maybe because she was off her feet. Or maybe because Odie settled herself at her feet. She knew very well news had spread when every customer stopped to see her on some flimsy excuse, each and every one bearing food. It touched her that customers cared so deeply for her, and she marveled that she'd changed that much for Ghastly because she knew very well the old her wouldn't have gotten an ounce of sympathy.

She looked at Ghastly as they broke for lunch. "How on Earth did we become friends, let alone anything else with the way I used to treat people?"

"I was friends with Skulduggery first. You were nothing compared to him as a young man, trust me." He teased. Skulduggery, overhearing, glared at them both for laughing, then grinned himself.

"Yes, and now my daughter and I are tamed and toothless. And I had such high hopes for both of us to become bitter recluses." He mock sighed and their family laughed. A rather bouncy Saracen and Dexter joined them.

"We couldn't sleep." Dexter admitted as they settled in for lunch. "It's just amazing having a new home, and well, we wanted to be sure our products were OK." He said, worriedly.

"Perfect." Valkyrie and her mother said at the same time, and they were. Of course that was the benefit of recipes that were as simple as possible, it didn't matter who made them, the end result was the same as long as the recipes were followed. True, some customers would no doubt taste a subtle difference because it was impossible to give green cooks experience, but the men had did an outstanding job all things considered.

Just like they would notice when it was Valkyrie's purses back on the floor. But she intended to teach the men until they were flawless. So after lunch she had the men, who insisted they couldn't go back to sleep show her what they'd learned. They were spot on, and she wanted to send them back to bed, but they wanted to hang out and learn form her mom and Skulduggery, who had already learned everything just by watching. Once.

So she happily spent time with her babies and Ghastly before dinner. They'd closed up early, with a bad forecast calling for a severe winter storm they didn't want customers risking life and limb. Valkyrie offered to share the prepared goodies people had brought so dinner was a pot luck, filled with homemade bread, savory beef stew, meat pies and other decadent goodies, and very lovely. Her mom wanted her to write thank you cards and Valkyrie agreed, then made up mini bags of the sweets each customer liked best.

Ghastly watched her, impressed. "That's rather thoughtful, Valkyrie, and trust me, the customers will love you forever. I'm glad you had a bit of everything so you can tell people how good it was." He said and she nodded happily. She felt a lot better having eaten and she knew he was right. Customers would be impressed that she'd become that thoughtful, just as she was.

As the family lounged together after dinner and their newest employees drank coffee to get ready for the night's work she realized once again how lucky she was. She's married a good man, no a great one. Ghastly didn't care if she had put on a slight belly that simply would not go away or the other changes having babies had made. If anything he was more attracted to her, and he adored and worshiped her as the mother of his children.

And her children behaved very well most of the time, and she got to see them all day excepting lessons or nap time despite working at Ghastly's side or in the kitchen. Add to the fact that she had parents now, and many of the Dead Men with her and she was content. The only one missing, she mused as the shop bell ran unexpectedly, was Erskine.

* * *

**I think it I will leave it there as a bit of a cliffy. Who on Earth could be calling on them? Reviews help greatly, you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Ghastly, Valkyrie, Skulduggery, Erskine, Tipstaff, Anton, Saracen or Dexter.

* * *

Ghastly watched Valkyrie closely as the bell on the shop door rang, then Erskine entered the shop a few seconds later. The man looked like a wreck and he needed a place to stay, but Ghastly would leave it up to Valkyrie. She looked at their friend in pity, then rose from the sofa to embrace him. "Welcome home, annoying brother." She said lightly, and Erskine grabbed Valkyrie in a tight hug. Soon he was being settled in with everyone else.

As he watched Ghastly couldn't believe the transformations that had happened in Valkyrie. If they hadn't, he knew, none of their life together, or their expanding family would be possible. He shook off his dark thoughts mentally. Valkyrie Bespoke was a completely different person than the hard and sarcastic carbon copy of Skulduggery had been and he was thankful for it. But then, he was a much nicer person too and all because of her and their children and he knew it.

He watched as she and their mother got Erskine settled in and plied him with freshly baked pumpkin bread. And before the newest workers could hit the kitchen he gestured for everyone to sit down. "I have a couple of announcements to make, and a huge favour to ask, but just hear me out, OK?" He asked and everyone nodded. "All right, first off, and the owners of the cafe know, but I've made the decision to hand over the tea, bread, candle and cookie lines. They will still be made, but not by us, precisely."

"Thank God." Valkyrie and their mom said in unison. Ghastly blinked in surprise.

"But I thought you liked baking, sweetie." He said to Valkyrie. She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"For you, four our expanding family." She said, nodding towards Erskine who was inhaling the bread and other foods they were plying him with, "but our customers? Not so much. Meg and Pam never said a word."

"They wouldn't, dear." Their mother said kindly. "I think they're so lonely for company that they'd buy anything just to see us. And you can't blame them, really. Sorry about the candles though, Tipstaff, you had such a gift for them."

Tipstaff just smiled and waved his hand. He, after all, knew what was coming next and highly approved of the news the women were about to hear. Ghastly smiled in relief and continued. "Speaking of lonely, we know two desperately lonely people we've all grown to see as family. The Fox sisters. I'd like for us to consider letting them live here rent free. They'd more than repay us by taking over the goods I just mentioned, and we all know they love our children and fur kids as their own." He said and the family quickly agreed.

Valkyrie wanted to go for them herself, but Ghastly shook his head. "It's icy out there, sweetheart. And I didn't say that to be sexist. The truth is, they already know I and Skulduggery are calling on them tonight, but they think it is for you women. I know they won't accept what they might mistake as charity, so we'll tell them you need other women around. Besides, they are family. And I want them here. I worry about them living alone they way they do." He admitted and Valkyrie smiled in relief.

Soon he and Skulduggery were escorting the Fox sisters back, and both men were a bit confused that the women only wanted one trunk brought with them, and their purses. Poor Victoria and Elizabeth shivered in the cold air, so Ghastly was happy to get them before the fire, and not really surprised that Valkyrie had covered cooking for them by serving everyone a late night snack of a hearty stew she and their mother had apparently conjured out of thin air, and more freshly baked bread.

After they had eaten he watched Elizabeth look to Victoria who nodded. "We know very well you all are adopting us out of kindness, so we'll do you a good turn as well. There was one thing we couldn't bear to leave behind the lace goods we made." She said, opening the trunk and pulling out rolls of lacy ribbon, shawls and all manner of trims in delicate lace. Some in cream, some in black, and all of a skill no machine could hope to match.

"We can still tat with the best of them." Victoria said. "We would be honoured if you'd let us contribute by making your lace for the shop, and take these as well. Unless of course you've other work you need us to do. We wouldn't feel right otherwise." She said firmly and Ghastly admired the women immensely.

"Done." He agreed, then shook on it with them. He helped Valkyrie and their mom lead them upstairs and almost whistled to see the transformation the women had worked. There apartment had been freshly cleaned and a tea service with their choicest sweets awaited the sisters. Who, of course, promptly invited all three of them to tea.

"I have no idea how you women moved this fast." He said, looking around. There was no chance of fooling the Fox sisters, so he figured they would appreciate the frankness.

Valkyrie laughed. "All women can do it, Ghastly. You learn how when people ring you and say they are visiting in five minutes." She said and the sisters giggled as Victoria poured tea for everyone and passed dainty plates of the candies from the shop around.

Victoria sipped her tea and took a bite of the fudge and sighed with pleasure. "This is divine, my dears. You ought to expand on your gift." She complimented Valkyrie and their mom. Both women blushed and accepted the compliment graciously.

"Uh, that was my other announcement, sweetie." Ghastly said, flushing slightly. "I'd like several more types of fudge and candy. That is something people can't get made well just anywhere." He said, and he meant it.

Valkyrie smiled dreamily, no doubt seeing all the confections she'd been dying to make, then looked at him. "But the purses." She protested.

"You'll have time for both, sweetheart. Remember we have two new family members now to help us." He said, then looked at the women. "Yes, we are being kind, but as much to ourselves. I'm afraid we can't pay you for your wonderful lace and all the other work you'll do, but you'll get free room and board. You'd be taking over the cookies, bread and tea. Tipstaff will be devoting all his time to the candles from now on. Agreed?" He asked and the sisters nodded smartly.

After they took their leave of the sisters they reported their success downstairs. "Don't worry, well have plenty of work to go around." He reassured everyone. "The customers seem to want more sweets and we will give them to them, plus we'll be able to expand the tailoring now with more ready hands." He looked at Erskine.

"Once you've had some rest you have your choice of those jobs or the utter joys of balancing all the books and handling all our sellers. You'd be required to do runs for goods for the sweet shop, baking, tea, candles or tailor's on almost a daily basis as well. We need the help, Erskine, you'll work, and you'll work hard." He offered and saw some of the spark come back to his old friend's eyes. Ghastly knew very well most of Erskine's problem was that he was lonely and had felt useless as the Grand Mage. And he'd be too busy from now on to feel anything negative.

Erskine nodded. "I take it I'm moving to the second floor as well so the ladies have protection?" He asked and Ghastly nodded.

He looked at everyone then figured he might as well plunge ahead. "You were right about Meg and Pam being lonely, mom. Way too lonely. They can't adopt through mortal or magical means because of how some people judge them, so they have no family or hope of one. You've seen how they fuss over even the animals when they make an excuse to pop over. Well, I'm for asking them to move in as well before they go crazy living over the cafe. They'd be renters and that would also put some of the space above to good use. Tipstaff, I'll need you to figure out what room and board would be worth since I'll insist they eat with us too." He said and Tipstaff nodded.

Ghastly fell silent, waiting for a riot to break out. To agree to adopt five adults into their family was a lot to ask. It wasn't just for the holidays when such an idea had a cozy charm to it, but forever. And, he knew, they would be times when they got in one another's way and one one another's nerves, but he'd been on the brink of despair himself and only been saved by Valkyrie's kindness, he hoped now she'd extend it to their friends as well.

Valkyrie's eyes flashed. "How dare anyone judge them and not let them adopt?" She growled. "Of course they can move in, Ghastly, you didn't even have to ask. But how are you going to convince them to do it?" She asked and she had a point. The couple would be away at the cafe for long, hard hours every day and would only enjoy the company of the family on the days they closed up or early in the morning or late in the evening, then it hit him.

"If you women won't kill me, they can start cooking meals to bring home. Healthier than us indulging in fast food and we could work it out in lieu of rent. I honestly can't bear to charge them anything." He admitted and was surprised to be met with hearty approval from all sides. His family was surprising him and he could only wonder what changes lay ahead for all of them.

* * *

It didn't take long to find out. A revitalized Erskine not only found new life in being useful, he'd charmed the women himself into moving in. He'd also shook his head and ordered the proper oven the Fox sisters would need for full time baking, pointing out that it was even beyond magic to make sweets and bread and melt candle wax all at once on two stoves. The sisters were beyond grateful that he knew of their shyness and let them have it in the last unused room on the first floor, away from constant contact with customers. And he added an exclusive candle-making area, leaving the original sweet shop open for Valkyrie and the other confectioners.

Valkyrie developed several fudge and candy recipes with her mom, then relinquished all control over preparing them to her and whoever was working in the kitchen so she could work on the purses full time. Ghastly was amused to see that customer demand had made chocolate pop up in the fudge as well, and he figured chocolate chip cookies would be next, pet-safe labeling gone from the shop first, of course.

Everyone was busy and soon enough it was the week of Christmas. If Ghastly had thought they'd been busy before things were insane at that point. Even with two shifts producing the meltaways and fudge the customers demanded, and everyone working at their sewing machines daily it was hard to keep anything in stock. On a lunch break where Pam and Meg joined them with hearty soup and sandwiches from the cafe he looked around at everyone else. "Is it just me, or does our current run of sales seem truly blessed?" He asked and everyone nodded.

"Sometimes Christmas brings a jump in sales," he continued watching Valkyrie see to Jacob's lunch as he fussed over Tara, "but this is unheard of. Not that I'm complaining, mind you." He added on the off chance that some unseen spirit had chosen to reward them for no particular reason he could think of.

"We've noticed it at the cafe too." Pam put in as she snuck a bite of turkey to Garfield while Meg gave one to Odie. "I'd almost expect enchantment, but that kind doesn't exist does it?" She asked and the Fox sisters looked at one another then Victoria spoke with a hint of quiet pride.

"It does, my dear, just not for mages." She said then smiled kindly and went on. "There are types of magic that work to bring prosperity, some for other things, but I suppose not too many people know about them. Except, of course, for witches." She said and Ghastly noticed the whole family was hanging onto her every word.

"As you've all already figured out, yes, we are witches." Elizabeth said. "We aren't the storybook kind you might be thinking of, or even the hostile kind you may have met before. So, other witches shun us and those like us. My sister can work prosperity magic for a household or business and I can work in the kitchen." She shrugged and went back to eating.

"But if you can both do that-" Valkyrie began and trailed off.

"Why did we end up poor and starving?" Victoria asked, amused. "Because, my dear, we only have so much magic to go around and we saw what good people all of you are. So we chose to work for you instead of ourselves. We tapered off gradually so you could get used to slower sales and we could do for ourselves before we ended up homeless, but you're our family. We wouldn't have minded a shelter, not if we knew you were OK."

Valkyrie's eyes misted up and she grabbed Victoria who sat beside her in a hug, berating her gently. "You _are_ our family, but don't ever do anything like that again. Do you even have any magic left for yourselves?" She asked, at last letting the older woman go.

"Of course, my dear. But that is precisely the problem. Even among mages wouldn't it be unusual for two women who never work to always seem to have money and food? We couldn't bear to part with our laces and we were too terrified of being found out. We know mages aren't especially fond of witches. We fully intend to leave, of course. Perhaps find a place in the country." Elizabeth said, clearly hoping she didn't have to leave.

"Don't you dare." Valkyrie growled. "You're our family, Elizabeth. Victoria. And your secret is safe with me, and everyone else here as well." She assured them. And everyone quickly agreed, Ghastly included. He'd never thought much either way about witches, they just worked magic differently. And to know two of them went above and beyond to take care of him and his family softened his heart.

"Agreed." He said. "But Valkyrie is right. I don't want anyone killing themselves for our family. You said you had tapered off?" He asked and Victoria nodded.

"We did, about a week or so ago we stopped completely, shortly before you came for us, to be truthful. We'd had no idea we'd neglected our own needs that badly, and truth be told we could barely do anything now as we're still recovering. Since I know you're asking, no, we've nothing to do with the current boon we're all experiencing, unless I'm forgetting precisely how magic works." She frowned slightly and Elizabeth patted her hand.

"Nonsense, sister dear, you know our magic doesn't last much longer than anything they can do. A temporary boost at most, even if we worked together we can't explain the increasing good fortune here." She said, accepting coffee from their mom.

Ghastly nodded thoughtfully. "It happens, even for mortals. An unexplained success. And the fact that we do run out of sweets seems to only make customers love us more." He mused and Valkyrie nodded.

Lunch broke up and soon they were settled behind their machines. Ghastly could feel Valkyrie's mind whirring as quickly as his own. "It could be just a good streak of luck hit us the same time our sisters cast." She mused as she worked on stitching one of Skulduggery's patterns. Seated at her other elbow, the former detective snorted.

"When pigs fly." He said, then looked up from a new design to eye his former partner keenly. "Don't tell me retirement is making you soft, Detective."

Valkyrie looked annoyed, but then she nodded. "Then we have four possible solutions. One, they are stronger than they are willing to admit or know of. Two, an outside force or person is still helping us." She said thoughtfully and he nodded.

"Three and four?" Skulduggery asked.

"Three, they are still helping us and lied, or four, random chance. Things like this do happen. Maybe, well, not to be unkind, but, they are certainly magical, but-" She shrugged and both men nodded. Ghastly knew older mages sometimes lived in a fantasy world just like older mortals did. The mind invented a past or present for them that wasn't quite real.

"They could just be dotty old mages then." He offered, not really paying attention as someone walked behind him.

"Indeed." He heard Elizabeth's amused voice. "Watch and learn. Victoria is the one who helped you up to now." She gestured at kitchen where Tipstaff was just starting to take a break with a mug of tea. Instantly the ingredients he'd set out disappeared and the popular meltaways they couldn't make enough of appeared. They were all there too. The lemon, the mint, the violet and several more they'd added just recently like strawberry. Elizabeth calmly walked over and snagged one. "Mmm, perfect. My specialty is replicating any recipe I've tasted without work. All I need are the ingredients. Please don't be cross with us, I was staying in reserve, so to speak, if we found ourselves homeless."

Their mom hugged her close and Ghastly was happy to see Erskine appear from a supply run. He joined Anton, who was already seeing their sisters to one of the couches. Tipstaff, now with nothing to do, ran interference with the tailoring pickups, though Ghastly was still obliged to look at people who were making orders.

He kept an eye on the sisters though, who were tatting away quite nicely, and watched as Anton and Tipstaff at last broke away to get them tea and a proper tea platter of dainty sandwiches, while Erskine went to fire up the ovens to make the bread and cookies. Ghastly snorted in quiet amusement. "If the customers see them at tea they'll want that next, you watch." He said fondly.

Valkyrie chuckled. "Our customers can want all they want. They earned it, they haven't rested since they got here. You know, we have to run one of the strangest tailor's shops in the world, but it's nice, isn't it?" She asked as they watched the sisters coax Tommy and the others over. Soon all three children were being fed the tiny sandwiches by their doting elders and Ghastly couldn't agree more.

* * *

Soon it was the week before Christmas and they'd closed up the shop at long last so they would have time to make gifts for one another. Strangely the customers hadn't minded and agreed to pick up orders before they had closed or after the New Year's. Yes, it was a risk to not be open that long, but their huge family needed the bonding time. That and Ghastly needed time to make gifts, like everyone else. He'd already made a robe for Valkyrie, to match the one he'd asked her to make him their last Christmas, and he hoped she'd like it.

It couldn't top the snow white wedding ring quilt he'd made them, but he hoped she'd love it. But of course she would. Valkyrie still acted like he was a god of tailoring and adored even the most basic things he made for her. He grinned, wondering how many men got to make their wives' most flimsy nightwear and she swatted him one, laughing. "You behave. I'm glad you got dad and mom to take all the kids out, it makes making their things easier." She said with a soft smile and he felt his heart flutter.

She was at long last making the whimsical toys from the book she'd brought home from the mansion while Ghastly was making new outfits for the cloth dolls he'd made the children. Luckily both children treated their dolls as treasured playmates. What they'd make out of their brand new playmates was anyone's guess. Ghastly watched Valkyrie sew, then couldn't resist pointing out the obvious. "You do know you've been sewing delicate work like those toys freehand for over a month now, don't you?" He asked, then grinned with pride as her eyes lit up.

"Really? You're right. I hadn't even noticed, to be honest. Speaking of things that have changed, when did you start being official tea taster? I thought you hated herbal tea." She teased and Ghastly felt himself blush. The Fox sisters, now fully their sisters and refusing to be seen as sweet old grannies or aunties, plied samples of new products on the entire family. Ghastly normally avoided the herbal teas, but the sisters had added in proper black, white or green leaves to most of the recipes and he now adored anything they made.

"Sorry, sweetie. I just like tea to taste more like what I'm used to. I've noticed they've increased sales. You don't think we gave them too much work, do you?" He asked and Valkyrie shook her head, smiling.

"No, and I admire how they ran a tank over organic, natural and anything else we started out with. They're right, too. Now that we can lower our prices more people can afford to come here, and that makes me proud." She said and he nodded. The sisters could be fussy at times, but they had implemented sensible changes. As they had pointed out, even the most dedicated customers didn't buy enough fudge or chocolate chip cookies to give a beloved fur kid anything worse than a bellyache, and they were all pretty good about the new warning sign about the danger of chocolate to pets in the shop.

Saracen and Dexter came in seconds after the bell on the shop door rang, looking ragged. "I am _never _shopping the week before Christmas again." Dexter declared, taking his bags to the open air kitchen. "Oh, I am making you all stuff, all secret and hush-hush, so no peeking." He teased.

"I'm helping." Saracen said joining him with his own bags "And he's right, no peeking. Can't you two go to lunch, pretty please?" He asked with a grin. Ghastly shrugged and looked at Valkyrie.

The cafe?" He asked and she nodded, finishing off her final toy and hiding it just as he tucked the doll clothes away. He wondered what some men would make of the soft doll his son carried, but young boys had gotten soldiers or other figures for ages. He knew at least the men that came in loved the sturdy cloth protector his son carried.

* * *

Pam and Meg hugged them as soon as they entered, then drug them back to the kitchen. "We're officially closed as well now, but we wanted a party for all our workers, come, meet everyone." Meg urged.

So they met Antonio the head chef slash baker who'd helped them start up so long as he could cook for them and he could have a brick oven. Antonio smiled at them. "So, you are one of the lovely ladies who makes the cookies and bread I love. Pam still sneaks me some, I hope that is OK." He said and Valkyrie nodded as Pam reddened.

"We have you to thank for the lovely biscotti she brings home, you really should make some to sell here." Valkyrie encouraged and the man blushed a deep red. It turned out all the products the women had brought home were made by one person from the kitchen or another such as the lovely lemon curd their line cooks had whipped together.

But it was the three youngest cooks who interested Valkyrie the most. The staff had indulged the children in cookie baking, letting them decorate while Skulduggery and Clara had admired from afar. Ghastly smiled as she fussed over their children's creations and he made sure to praise all three as well. Tommy, being the eldest had managed perfectly iced and rather elegant cookies, but Ghastly gave him a reassuring wink before he picked up one rather mishappen frosting bomb that Jacob had made.

Valkyrie happily ate a sprinkle mounded confection from Tara, then they split one of Tommy's. The staff had already boxed the rest of the cookies and as they filed out they wished everyone happy holidays. Ghastly looked at the kids, then at Skulduggery. "That honestly didn't take long We've been sent out so two people who shall remain nameless can get their presents made. I don't suppose you have any idea how to give them more time?" He asked.

Ghastly after all, knew the two-year-olds would soon need naps, and there wasn't much left in the magical community to do. Skulduggery shrugged. "I'll ring them since I know which two you mean. Maybe they're done already." He walked out of the room to speak on the mobile, then returned.

He titled his head thoughtfully at the children. "A few more hours at least, I think. Well, then, facade up, Tommy." He said, looking at his son. He turned to look at Ghastly and Valkyrie. "I want you to understand everyone here is perfect the way they are. That said, to move among mortals-" He produced three necklaces. One he handed to Ghastly, the two child-sized ones he slipped on the children. "Like a facade, only better. And don't worry, their enchanted so the kids can't pull them off. And yes, they will break away before they manage to hang themselves, but I can't bear seeing those two go through the procedure."

Ghastly nodded and slipped his own necklace on. The children were rarely if ever taken out beyond the magical community, unless it was to reach the Sanctuary for a visit to the pediatrician. And although Tommy was old enough and understood the danger of exposure, with Erskine now retired they couldn't count on the Grand Mage to just cover things up for them. He shook himself mentally, he knew he had a tendency to brood, to think of all the things that could go wrong, that he was sure _would_ go wrong eventually, but he also knew the only thing fear and worry tended to do was to rob the present of joy.

"All right then, if you haven't all eaten your fill of cookies, would everyone like to go to that fast food place with the golden arches?" He asked and the kids of course, clamored to go. So back he and Valkyrie went for the van then loaded everyone, kids and all adults included in. It was a tight fit, but they managed it. Ghastly grinned at Valkyrie. "We can get the kids those meals with the toys in them, if you like. One more thing for you to pick up." He teased.

Valkyrie groaned. They usually got the kids something two-year-olds could handle without making a royal mess, and either way, burgers or chicken pieces, there would be happy chaos at the table. So of course, a short time later he was amused to no end to watch their children eating neatly. Tara looked at her mother. "I'm sleepy." She murmured and Valkyrie nodded then looked at Skulduggery.

"Warn the folks at home that we'll be coming back and see if they want us to pick something up." She said and he nodded. Surprisingly, they got clearance to come home and soon enough they were loading sleepy children out of the van and carrying them to their rooms. Ghastly had a feeling their family had been up to a lot, but since he wasn't sure what, precisely, he figured he'd find out soon enough.

* * *

And he did, on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Everyone came from different backgrounds, so there was a good meal on the Eve, but the big dinner would come the following day. There was also the debate on whether or not to open a present. Dexter's family, for example had exchanged family gifts the night before and left the big day to Santa. So a compromise was reached. He and Saracen would give out their gifts that night. Ghastly wondered what they could have possibly cooked as he accepted his present, and found they had fooled everyone.

Now their mania for mortal catalogs and magazines made sense. Everyone had gotten a gift the pair knew they would like best. Ghastly who dreaded shopping in mortal malls got cologne, perfume went to Valkyrie and so on and so forth. The bags, then men assured them had been a perfectly indulgent array of cheeses and other artisanal goodies they'd indulged in, their shopping done months earlier.

And if those gifts, which they were thanked for by everyone were unexpected, nothing could have prepared Ghastly for Christmas Day itself. The family rose fairly early, and although they tried to blame the littlest ones, the truth was the adults were just as excited. There was the breakfast buffet first, leftovers were tucked away, then adults and children went to the shop where the family Christmas tree stood.

Ghastly blinked, unable to believe his eyes. He looked at Valkyrie, but she shook her head. The tree was there, and the modest gifts each adult had wrapped and snuck in during the night. But there were a massive box as well, clearly wrapped by a professional. They were set aside until everyone else could give their gifts. The children came first, Tommy giving his parents a pincushion and a wallet he'd worked on with Valkyrie. It did Ghastly good to see Skulduggery cuddled his son to him tightly, then rub his skull affectionately.

Their children got the stuffed toys Valkyrie had sewn and new clothes for their old toys and looked beyond pleased. They had gifts to give too, some ornaments the Fox sisters had helped them bake. Valkyrie smiled as she accepted hers from Tara and Ghastly admired Jacob's offering. Then gift-giving was going on around them as Valkyrie accepted her robe and kissed Ghastly chastely in thanks.

Then she was pointing him in the direction of the large box. "Tom was sowrn to secrecy, I hope you like it." She teased.

"Like it? Sweetheart I love it, you shouldn't have." Ghastly said as he lifted the bolt of the new material he'd been hoping for out of the box. He stroked it reverently, then carried it back to the storeroom and locked it up before any mishaps could befall it.

The rest of the day was a happy blur. Ghastly watched as Valkyrie and their mother baked delicate gingerbread ornaments for a tabletop tree in the room Skulduggery and Clara lived in. He was happy to see them decorate the tree, then promise to split the cookies when the time came with one another.

And the Fox sisters were happily tatting with new supplies, and Anton was reading to the children. Some adults drowsed in the chairs or on the sofas, others had retired for much-needed naps before they made dinner together. Ghastly joined Skulduggery on one of the sofas. "I didn't think we'd pull off Christmas this well, with so many of us." He murmured and Skulduggery grunted sleepily.

"Just wait until they're addicted to TV and we're up half the night assembling something they just have to have." Skulduggery said cheerfully, though quietly and through closed teeth so the children didn't hear.

"That's Santa's job." Ghastly teased and Skulduggery grinned at him, then sipped at his eggnog thoughtfully.

"You know, there are many types of necklaces. Some like those I gave you and the children, and some would let a certain daughter of mine eat until the cows come home. She's always had the family appetite, I'll give her that. She wouldn't gain an ounce, either, but her mother and I are terrified of insulting her."

"You have it?" Ghastly asked and Skulduggery nodded, then made an amused sound when Valkyrie and their mother rejoined them. The women promptly got eggnog and cookies and Ghastly noticed the new necklace Valkyrie was wearing.

She shrugged happily. "Mom's right, and so were you, Ghastly. Women intentionally go hungry for a lifetime, and for what? To keep our figures? This way I can eat and enjoy myself. I'll still eat mostly healthy food, but I can indulge now and not worry."

Ghastly nodded, smiling. And he and their kids could walk in public without disguises now too. _Sometimes, the best gift_, he thought, _is accepting that life changes and that no matter how scary those changes might seem at first, or how much I worry, it usually works out in the end. _

* * *

**Yeah, not my most dramatic ending, but it is what it is. Hope you liked it! As always reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
